Alasdair Erasmos
Alasdair Erasmos is the lead Sorcerer of the Wraiths of Maklegor. Originally a mere mortal, Alasdair served as lowly servant of a Rogue Trader who adventured throughout the Dragontooth Nebula. For many generations had the Eramos Clan loyally served the Rogue Trader Dynasty Skaro. On the fate driven day that Rogue Trader Skaro would dock his ship onto one of the massive markets of the Ox'arcvor, lowly Alasdair Eramos would be traded to an Ancient Master for some Ox'arcvor technology and soldiers. Being among the many servants to be sold to the Ox'arcvor, Alasdair would observe their enigmatic and narcissistic ways for some time. Having the tongue of the smoothest snake charmer, and the charismatic personality befiting that of a Rogue Trader, Alasdair was kept alive as a method of communication for the Ancient Master whose psychi assaulted most minds to the point of brain hemorrhaging. Allowed to shift through the many libraries of his Master, Alasdair would eventually come across a very deadly item. An ancient book holding ways to communicate with many powerful warp entities. After many years of studing the ways of sorcerery Alasdair would secretly lead his fellow slaves in rebelling against their Ox'arcvor Masters and under his control turn the entire market into a massive ritual circle that used the titanic souls of the Ox'arcvor to call forth the being Alasdair struck his bargain with. Having summoned a Great Unclean One, Alasdair and a select few of his fellow sorcerers were granted boons of Nurgle. Now a faithful servant of Maklegor the Wraith, Alasdair Erasmos serves the Wraiths of Maklegor as their Chief Sorcerer and as their unofficial "negotiator". Though Maklegor is the de facto leader of the Wraiths, it is Alasdair who ironically helps the Warband aspire to be as powerful as it is to this day. Character Charismatic and silver tongued, Alasdair Eramos is a smooth talking Sorcerer who prefers guile and treachery over displays of his power. Although once upon a time his charismatic nature was aided by his appearance, the "beauty" he once held has now fallen to the boons of Nurgle he recieved. While naturally pessimistic like the rest of his fellow Wraiths, Alasdair is indirect and morbidly happy about his view on the world. Beside his appearance and the subtle slips his subconcious throws out in his speech, Alasdair appears to be a generally delightful person. Delighting in taking away the rank and social status of everyone around him, Alasdair breaks and tarnishes everything he despises. Having never held any real status or social rank before, it brings forth a little joy in the pessimistic Sorcerer to see the hopes and desires of another person be corrupted and brought down to his hopes and dreams. While it might seem odd for a Sorcerer of Nurgle to dabble in the art of scribbling through fate, Alasdair has always believed that to destroy your enemy you must use the very same weapons they do. What better way to tear down the Lord of Fate himself than to twist the very webs he spins to strangle him? In his youth Alasdair was a carefree and adventurous individual who always found a way to find the light at the end of the tunnel. Even during his days as a slave to the Ancient Masters of the Ox'arcvor, Alasdair always found a light to embrace and hold onto. Yet once Alasdair found the tool of his freedom, his light slowly died out. As the claws of Chaos slowly sank deeper into his soul, the light faded and withered. His joy turned into despair. His hopes evaporated and were replaced by the cold truth of reality. His dreams turned to dust before his very eyes, and were proven to be nothing but wayward dreams of a child long dead. It was this slow and painful descent into corruption that has brought forth the hatred Alasdair feels for the hopeful and naive. The death of a dream, and the corruption of hope is the ultimate desire of Alasdair. To take away what was taken from him, to drag everyone down to his own level. To bring them to heel to death. To make them understand that nothing will ever be right in this universe of wrong. Although loyal to a degree and having ambitions of his own, Alasdair has no real desire to obtain a role of leadership. The Rogue Trader, the Ox'arcvor Ancient Masters, Maklegor, and even Nurgle himself are only things to be used to finish his final ambitions. To bring everything to rubble, Alasdair must use the power of others to influence his own. As long his masters still serve their purpose, and their power still holds true Alasdair is more than willing to serve. But even than, treason is a part of Erasmos. Who better to bring down to his own level than the ones he served faithfully? Associations ... Appearance Having served an Ancient Master of the Ox'arcvor, Alasdair Erasmos was at his peak when he recieved Nurgle's Boon, a ghastly miasma that covers the Sorcerer and slowly brings forth more and more decay the more power he uses. Standing at six feet and three inches, Alasdair was lithe and just musclar enough to have a lean but rugged look. His time spent serving the Ox'arcvor gave Erasmos a rugged look that has continued to exist within the ghostly Sorcerer. His black hair is wild and ends in a ponytail that reaches below his shoulder blades. His dark teal eyes hold all his hatred and despair at the door, letting one see deep into his soul. Alasdair's ash grey skin is dry and tight across his bones, giving almost a mummified look of undeath. His lips are cracked and grey, and his nose is partially missing causing it to hook upwards. Missing his right arm from a ritual gone wrong, a ghostly limb takes it's place that can manipulate the world in a way that no ordinary limb of flesh and blood could. For clothing Alasdair commonly drapes himself in a dark brown trench coat with plasteel armor on the shoulders, hooks throughout the lapels of the coat, and countless eldritch runes of Chaos line the inside of the coat. Beneath the trench coat lies tattered clothes that were once the finest threads that could only be found in the Ox'arcvor Markets that are now covered in a thin layer of plasteel. Adorning his head in a dark wide brimmed, high crowned, hat with gold lining. While his left arm is in an armored gauntlet, and on his feet are armored knee high boots with spurs on them. Capacity and Faculty A smooth talking individual, Alasdair is able to persuade the weak minded without effort. However since his Master has gifted him his Boon, Nurgle's Boon, his words have lost the power they had before. Before as a small time Sorcerer Alasdair was able to convince his rivals and allies to do almost anything. Sacrifice themselves for his purpose, bait them into traps, or even cause such anger that they lose control over their actions. Now with Nurgle's Boon as his shroud, Alasdair's words are songs of despair. His words aren't charismatic but morbid and telltale signs of despair. His words, alongside the decaying force of Nurgle's Boon, allow him to break apart the minds of those who listen to him. Nurgle's Boon is a rotting miasma that follows Alasdair like a cloak of death. Whenever his sorcerous powers are stressed Nurgle's Boon begains to break down everything around it. Any plants begin to wither and die, animals and people start to leak with pus and open sores appear on their skin, and the minds of sentient beings starts to shatter into dementia. Alongside this serpent tongue of despair is an average capability in combat. Having been used as a slave warrior before his "promotion" to negotiator, Alasdair is experienced in the art of using short swords. This is reflected in the jagged bone-like sword he keeps strapped behind his waist. Able to hold off similarily skilled opponents, Alasdair prefers to never engage in close combat with individuals of greater experience or skill. A long-time cultist of the Plague Father Nurgle has left Alasdair's body withered and decayed, allowing the undead-like sorcerer a lifespan not belonging to a mortal man. Alasdair's ghostly right arm is capable of manipulating the world in ways an organic or bionical limb can't. It can phase through solid matter and even interact with certain things in the Immaterial Realm. Alasdair's most dangerous ability is his capacity to engage in the forbidden art of sorcery. Having long dabbled in the arts of plague crafting, reanimation, and soul theft Alasdair is a dangerous individual when give the time to prepare his rituals. Able to reanimate corpses, limbs, and even organs with just a few simple words and flick of the ancient tome known as, Debitum Naturae. The Debitum Naturae is the ancient tome from which Alasdair learned of the art of Sorcerery. Possessed by the Great Unclean One called Chgziolloq The Merciful, this tome whispers to Alasdair the many secrets of the Plague Father. The cover of the Debitum Naturae is made from the preservered flesh of the sorcerer who wrote the book, the pages from his followers' flesh, and the ink blood of child whose life had been cut short. This book has numerous instructions on how to craft ritualistic plagues and animate the dead. Alongside the Debitum Naturae is a corrupted version of the Emperor's Tarot Deck that Alasdair crafted. Taking each card and imprinting a specific spell on them, Alasdair is able to quickly cast spells without any ceremony. However after the card is used, the spell must be reprinted onto it. Quotes By About Category:Chaos Sorcerers Category:Chaos Lords Category:Chaos Category:Eye of Anutk Category:Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Excommunicate Traitoris